warriorcatcreationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SnowedLightning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Make a clan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pineclan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dark meow (Talk) 16:55, October 12, 2011 HEY!!!! LAY OFF!!!!!!!!! I FOUND LEAFSTAR'S QUEEN IMAGE ON GOOGLE!!! LOOK IT UP!! 12:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 You irk me, but mine what ever you you say, O great one! (You can't boss me, but fine):( 13:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 I did. I have short-term memory loss! Geez! 13:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 Hi i'm Leafstar's best friend! She got the photo from google. Not WW. She will not tolorate this so please stop. 13:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Hawkheart (Not the one on Wikia read the clan pineclan to see) hi hi i will not tolerate you bothering leafstar.i dont want to see it happening again.this is my wiki and she found that picture on google.STOP BOTHERING HER.this is my wiki not your and its not like she stole it from you.dark meow 16:57, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ok ok i deleted it im sorry im sorry it happened at all.i didnt even know the pic was on the wiki. ok i dont remember calling you a vandal but i think that leafstar put that image up there and thats probly why she vandalized your page and ill tell her not to do it again.i didnt know she vandalized either because ive been gone for a couple of days.dark meow 01:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ok ok see you on the wiki!;)dark meow 01:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I do forgive you. U are right. U are an adult and u do deserve respect.-- 15:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 Thanks Cloudskye. I'm really sorry for saying those mean things. Forgive and forget? Thanks for offering me a character. Can we be friends? 22:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC), November 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on here? 22:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Apology I'm really sorry. Please talk to me. Can you tell Rainlegs that I'm super sorry? I would say it myself but I can't. Do you forgive me? 23:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I would like for you to make my friend Hawkstar He is a Orange and brown tabby One yellow eye One green eye A long fresh scar on eye A black tail A boy. Could you make his mate too? 23:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanx His mate is brown and white Fluffy tail Blue eyes Nick in left ear Small white paws 23:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) One thing I'm thankful for is great friends! I was awake for 26 hours straight so I could go black friday shopping. I made a new thing called a cold chocolate 23:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You are the best friend ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you tell Rainlegs that I was sorry? Please do. 23:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Other people Who all is out on make a clan wiki? I want to talkto someone. 23:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey I've just woke up. My family is having Thanksgiving today! That 's kind of wierd. Hows the character? They are going to BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Ps hope your well. Did you tell Rainlegs i'm sorry? hi hey cloudskye. you know how leafstar vandalized your page?well she really didnt!it was spiderclaw11!im glad i blocked him.can you believe it?